


Spare Key

by okimi



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Yvesoul - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okimi/pseuds/okimi
Summary: Jinsol's life gets turned upside down when the university's known womanizer Sooyoung becomes her new housemate.





	Spare Key

The day that Jinsol feared the most came so quickly she didn't even realize Kahei was officially out of the house until she helped her unpack in her new home.  Kahei had been dating Haseul for quite some time and it was only natural for them to finally move in together.  But then that of course would mean that their late night talks and everything Jinsol and Kahei did would come to an end now that the room across from hers was empty.  Kahei would tell her in the days leading up to her leaving that things wouldn't change and that they can still have their traditions together. But her pessimism won over, constantly reminding her that Kahei couldn’t appear in her room in a matter of seconds. She couldn’t jump in her bed in the mornings anymore and hear her friend groan from impact. Everything had come to an end.

Kahei saw the small tears that began to form in Jinsol’s eyes as she placed the last of her boxes on the ground. She felt a bit sad, knowing that she would be leaving Jinsol alone.  

“Don’t cry,” Kahei said as she walked up to her. “You look ugly when you cry.” 

Jinsol pouted even more and shed a few tears. She let out a tiny chuckle when Kahei embraced her.

”I’m gonna miss you, you jerk.” 

“I’m gonna miss you too.”

”At least now I don’t have to be forced out of my own home.”

”Haseul and I can have total privacy now so that benefits us both."

"You got that right."

The friends laughed thinking of the many times Jinsol went into a coffee shop whenever Kahei and Haseul needed their privacy.

Haseul came out of the bathroom into Kahei and Jinsol reminiscing.  She couldn't help the smile that crept up on her face from the sheer happiness that radiated of the dynamic duo.

She slithered an arm around Kahei's waist. "Jinsol, please say you're staying for dinner?"

Jinsol thought for a moment, "What are we having?"

"Just take out, but I'm making cookies!"

"Hey, you had me at takeout!" 

Jinsol had a hard time leaving later that night.

 

* * *

 

Sooyoung fucked up and knew it.  When her father surprise visited her at her condo (actually it was his condo that she was living in), it was trashed and the girl she fucked the night before answered the door, only wearing a top. She knew it was over for her.  After that she had a week to pack all her things and find a new place to live in and find a new job, now that she was being cut off.  Dad of the year. Sooyoung struggled finding a new place to live in as most of the people she hung out with already had other housemates.  Frustrated with her situation, she went to get coffee with the money she still had left.

 

Sooyoung entered the doors and the first thing that grabbed her attention was Jung Jinsol putting up a poster on one of the walls.  She scoffed, watching her frown as she carefully put tape on the corners and carefully make sure they stayed on the wall.  Pathetic.  She still held a grudge over her after little miss goody two shoes refused to let her copy her notes.  Granted she wasn't paying attention but she didn't have to be so rude about it.  After she got her drink she sat down at where the poster was, which was alsp where Jinsol was.  She liked annoying her, that and she was cute when she was mad.

"What do you want." Jinsol groaned.

"Needed a place to sit." Sooyoung smirked.

"There's so many other places to sit, and yet you sit here."

"Correct."

"I don't like you."

"Thanks."

Jinsol got up to leave for another table, making Sooyoung snicker as she brought her lips to her mug.  She scanned the poster out of boredom and didn't think much of it until she read "available room".  Reading those words immediately made Sooyoung leap out of her chair and to Jinsol.

"Wait!" Sooyoung said, stopping Jinsol from sitting down.

"What is it now you pain in my neck."

"Your poster..."

Jinsol rose an eyebrow and turned her head slightly. "What about it?"

"Funny, because I actually need a place to live in." 

Jinsol began laughing, almost to the point where she nearly snorted. "And how is that my problem?"

"Well you need a housemate, I need a place to live in, I still have some money to help pay rent!"

"I don't like you, why would I want to live with you. You're resident 'fuck and chuck' around campus."

"Hear me out okay," Sooyoung pleaded. "My dad is kicking me out of my condo, he's cutting me off and I have two days before he sends his people to personally kick me out."

Sooyoung didn't expect the stinging sensation in her eyes. Knowing that she disappointed her father again put her in an awkward position of wanting to please him and not caring anymore.  The glare in Jinsol had faded away at the sight.

"Oh I'm sorry..."

Embarrassed, Sooyoung quickly wiped away the tiny tears away.  She wasn't going to cry about her relationship with her dad out in public, and especially not in front of Jung Jinsol.

"It's fine."

"You're not... You're not just saying that because you're trying to get in my pants are you?"

"What?! No! I wouldn't even try, you're the last person on this planet I would sleep with."

Sooyoung immediately regretted saying that when she saw Jinsol slightly flinch.  It wasn't true though. Jinsol was extremely attractive, especially for a geek and she definitely imagined a night spent with her once before.  Sooyoung had a problem with saying things irrationally, a trait she got from her father.  She despised it.

"Feelings mutual."

"Okay wait, I didn't mean that.  You're very attractive and smart and anyone who wouldn't want to date you is probably insane." Sooyoung said truthfully, despite their mutual disliking.

"So now you're trying to get me to sleep with you?" Jinsol asked jokingly.

"Stop that!" Sooyoung grunted, she hated the way her ears were heating up, turning into a bright red color.

Before she realized it, Jinsol got up from her seat and made her way to the door.

"Well, are you just going to stand there?" Jinsol asked, frowning.

"What?" 

"Go get your stuff, you're lucky I'm nice enough to let you stay for two days.  After that, you're out."

Sooyoung practically lit up. "So that's a yes?"

"A temporary yes.  Now go get your things dingus."

Feeling slightly annoyed of the endless nicknames, Sooyoung led the way

 

* * *

 

Jinsol felt strange with Sooyoung being in her home.  It was something she never imagined would happen. If any of the other girls found out, she would undoubtedly be the envy of their university.  Part of her got the appeal Ha Sooyoung had.  She was a young and attractive woman, who knew how to talk.  But sharing a class with her allowed her to see past all that and not fall for any of her fuck boy like personality.  Too bad others were to horny to see that.  But when Sooyoung briefly explained in the coffee shop, she felt bad for her surprisingly.  Even if she didn't know her full situation, she understood. 

When it came around for dinner Jinsol ordered delivery, mainly for two reasons; Kahei always cooked when she still lived there and she didn't trust Sooyoung completely.  Sure she'd letting her stay for two days but there was still a hunch.  Sooyoung couldn't be trusted. At least not yet. But who was she kidding, who would she ever trust Ha Sooyoung. She could barely stand her, and halfway through eating her black bean noodles, she sort of regret taking her in.  But then she reminded herself that she could stand two days, what's that like 48 hours? No biggie.

Jinsol placed the remainder of their dishes outside by the doorstep as Sooyoung sat awkwardly.  Without speaking to her, she left to change into an over sized baggy t-shirt and shorts.  Normally she liked to wear the matching pajama set with Kahei, hers was a bright blue with cartoon clouds while Kahei's was a baby pink with clouds.  Now that Kahei was gone, she couldn't bring herself to wear it.  She came out of her bedroom and was surprised to still see Sooyoung sitting at the table, almost like she was waiting for her. 

"Umm..." Jinsol said. "Aren't you gonna change?"

"Oh you sleep this early?" Sooyoung asked.

"You don't?" Jinsol responded flatly.

Sooyoung shook her head. "I am apparently the resident 'fuck and chuck'. I'm usually out at this hour or I'm with someone."

"Didn't really ask but okay."

"Look I know you don't really like me," Sooyoung said walking up to Jinsol, shortened the distance between them by a few feet. "But thanks for letting me stay here. I'll be out of your hair before you know it."

Jinsol studied her face for a moment.  There was something different in Sooyoung's eyes and she couldn't quite put her finger on it.  Was it sincerity? 

"Um, no problem.  Good night Sooyoung."

"Night Jung." Jinsol heard Sooyoung say as she turned her back and left her in the room alone.

 

The next morning Jinsol, much to her surprise found Sooyoung preparing them breakfast.  Both astonished and skeptical, she walked over to Sooyoung to see exactly what she was preparing. 

"You're making us breakfast?" Jinsol asked with her arms crossed.

"I definitely can't finish this all by myself." Sooyoung chuckled as she flipped the eggs.

"I'm surprised, I didn't know you could cook."

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me. Not like you ever bothered to care though."

"You're right." Jinsol said, leaning against the counter.

"I don't really get why you don't like me."

"Am I supposed to like you or something."

"No it's just... I never did anything to you really."

"Yesterday you bothered me on purpose.  I think you're annoying."

"And I think you have a stick up your ass."

Jinsol pushed herself off the counter and stepped up close to Sooyoung angrily.

"I can have fun and loosen up!"

Sooyoung chuckled and shook her head. "Yeah and I'm the richest woman in the world."

"It's true!"

"Oh yeah? Prove it."

Jinsol drew her head back but kept her stance. "What?"

"Wanna prove you're not boring? Come to a party with me."

"Is that a challenge?"

Sooyoung turned off the stove and turned to Jinsol, making their faces a mere inches apart.

"I don't know, is it?"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Jinsol stormed off to the table and sat herself down. A few minutes later, Sooyoung brought over their breakfast.  They ate in silence.

 

Later that night all Jinsol could find was an old off the shoulder romper that felt a little too tight.  She checked herself out in the mirror.  At least it made her butt look good.  Satisfied, she left her room and was un-welcomed by Sooyoung, dressed in slim jeans, a white v neck, leather jacket and a choker. She briefly wondered how many times she had worn that outfit whenever she went out. 

"Ready to go?" Sooyoung asked.

"Yep." Jinsol answered.  With that they left to wherever God know's where.

When they arrived at the party, the house looked absolutely trashed.  One guy was passed out on the lawn and there was a couple making out on the sidewalk.  This definitely was not Jinsol's sort of scene.  Sooyoung smirked as she noticed the expression on Jinsol's face.

"Ready to go home?"

"Go to hell." Jinsol scoffed as she entered the house first.  

Jinsol immediately went to the kitchen for drinks, ignoring Sooyoung who was immediately greeted by a group of girls who so clearly wanted to get laid by her.  She rolled her eyes as she uncapped her beer.  Maybe she should've taken the high road when being accused of having a stick up her ass.  She took a swig each time she saw a girl desperately try to get Sooyoung's attention.  How pathetic of them.  

Soon Jinsol felt like the room was spinning.  She had multiple bottles at that point.  Too many girls really wanted a night with Sooyoung, more than she anticipated.  Feeling like she was gonna hurl at any moment, Jinsol fast walked her way out of the house and sat at the door step.  She shivered right as a harsh breeze blew.  Of course she forgot to bring a jacket.  She sighed and began to rub her temple.  

"Hey." a guy said beside her.  The sudden voice slightly scared her and when she registered that she wasn't alone, she scooted a little further.

"What's your name?"

"Oprah."

"Funny."

"Well."

"You're pretty."

"So I've been told." Jinsol mumbled, rubbing her temple again.  

She felt his hand on her shoulder and immediately, she aggressively shrugged him off.

"Hey! I'm just trying to keep you warm."

"Get your damn dirty hands off of me you damn dirty man."

"You're really hot when you're mad. I like that.  Wanna go to my place?"

"Excuse me?"

"Come on let's go."

The man grabbed Jinsol's wrist and started to practically drag her.  But she wasn't going to let him without a fight even if she felt like complete shit at the moment.  But then a hand yanked his shoulder back and before she knew it, he was on the ground.  With wide eyes she turned to see Sooyoung with a clenched fist and flared nostrils.  She was full of surprises wasn't she. Sooyoung kicked him in his gut, even though the guy was already knocked out cold from her punch.

"Scum bag." Sooyoung muttered.

"Sooyoung, what are you doing here?"

"Well I was looking for you because you disappeared. Thank god I came in time.  Are you okay?" Sooyoung asked as she stepped close to her.  Sooyoung briefly cupped her face and then examined the rest of her body.  Jinsol stood in silence, a bit taken back by their close proximity and the fact that she practically rescued her just now.

"I'm okay... thanks."

With a slight frown, Sooyoung shrugged off her jacket and handed it to Jinsol.  Jinsol rose an eyebrow at the offer.

"Take it."

"Won't you be cold?"

"You need it more than I do."

Jinsol took the jacket hesitantly and draped it over her shoulders.  She was caught off guard by how small she was in it but felt comforted by the warmth.  

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it.  Let's just go back to your place."

Jinsol couldn't believe what she was about to say. 

"Our place."

"Our place?" Sooyoung asked as they both walked towards the car they rode in.  She checked both ways for the both of them.

"I misjudged you Ha.  You're not so bad.  You can live with me."

"Wait actually?" Sooyoung asked.

"I'll give you the spare key tomorrow morning... Right now I feel like I could pass out at any moment."

Hearing that Sooyoung helped Jinsol enter the car, making sure she didn't fall out or anything.  

"Thank you Jinsol, thank you so much." Sooyoung said sincerely.

"Shhh, stop talking and just drive us back home." Jinsol waved off.

Sooyoung took her orders, which was a rare thing.  Normally she gave the orders.  But at that moment she was grateful and would do anything for Jinsol.  She saved her from being homeless.  After a few moments, Jinsol passed out in the passenger seat.  Sooyoung seeing this laughed a bit at the sight.  Jinsol was cute when she was mad and asleep.  Not letting her thoughts go deeper than that, she drove off and took them back home. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: @ongsealuwu  
> yvesoul nation i did this for us


End file.
